Life With Girls
by TheUnkownAuthor
Summary: David Finster's top pet peeve above all is being the only boy of three kids. But how worse can it get when your parents are having another baby. And what if its not a boy like you want it to be. Imagine, being a boy with three sisters. An older, twin, and younger sister. Is it a nightmare, or reality for this 4-year-old, and how bad can he take it? (Title name based off a sitcom)


_**Welcome to my first Rugrats second generation story. This revolves around Chuckie & Lil's three kids: **_

_**Melinda Finster II- The oldest by 4 years. Bubbly, goofy, nice, loves yoga and meditation with her GrandmaKira and father. She also is far close with David than Nikki, although their sisterhood does often cause problems for David.**_

_**Nicole "Nikki" Finster- Older twin by two minutes. Very girly. Can be a pain in the neck. A goody two shoes. Loves fashion and painting. **_

_**David Finster- Quiet, but will raise his voice if needed. Loves playing video games doing karate with his aunt. He is best friends with his cousin, Kai Pickles, and his god-brother Burgundy Arakelian.**_

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAHHHHHH" yelled 4-year-old David Finster "They are after me!"<p>

He sprinted right into the living room, where his Dad and Aunt Chasity were playing some video games, right when he dove into his father's lap.

"David! What's wrong?" Chuckie asked as his sister paused the game

"They are trying to do it again. They want to torture me, put me through the most horrible, sickly form of torture there is!"

"What!?" asked his concerned aunt "And who?!"

His sisters ran into the room with make up and wigs. "Get back here and play with us, we need a Cinderella!" said Nikki

"Why! Make someone else do it!" yelled David

"Mommy usually does it, but she is busy at her Soccer practice. The Pan Am games are coming." answered Melinda

Chasity decided to stop the situation. "Well, since your soccer superstar mommy can't do it, how about I do it?" she offered

"Okay!" answered Nikki as the girls went back to their room to wait.

"Thanks Aunt Chasity!"

"Anything for you buddy." She replied as she ruffled his hair then left.

David turned to his Dad. "Why did you have to have more girls than boys. I don't like being the only boy, it stinks."

Chuckie sighed. How do you explain to your son that it wasn't your choice. He felt kind of bad for David. "I'm sorry buddy, that's just how things happened, we can't stop it. Besides, I know you love your sisters deep down."

"I don't care if I love them, I want a brother. We could always play together and have fun, and I'd love him more than the girls."

"Hey, I don't wanna hear that." Chuckie said nervously

David desiring a brother was something Chuckie had been worrying about for a with the news Lil had given him the day before.

* * *

><p>"Chuckie! Come in hear!" Lil called<p>

"Yeah Lil" Chuckie answered as he entered the bathroom

"You know how I've been feeling bloated and uncontrollably hungry lately?"

"You're pregnant aren't you?"

"Well, yeah." she replied, surprised at how fast he came to that realization

Chuckie sighed, then rubbed his wife's belly with a smile across his face "Welcome number 4"

* * *

><p>Lil came home that night. In a few days, the Pan Am finals would occur. Then, she was free to enjoy the rest of her pregnancy. She sat next to Chuckie on the couch before revealing to her children that she was home.<p>

"So, do we tell them know?" she asked

Chuckie nodded

"KIDS! GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE NOW!" he yelled in as angry of a pretentious tone as he could

The kids all ran from their rooms to the living room.

"It was Nikki! I swear!" said David

Once the kids realized their father was joking, they bursted into laughter.

Their mother spoke.

"Kids, I have something important for you to know, we are having another baby."

"Another baby?" asked David, running to hug his mother

"That's right, you three are about to get a new brother or sister."

"You'll try to make sure its a brother right?" asked David

"No, I want a girl! I want to boss her around like Melinda does to me." said Nikki

"You are selfish!" yelled David

"Both of you calm down!" said Chuckie "It'll be months before you find out what the baby is gonna be, so until then, you have to wait."

"But Dad..."

"Look, you'll find out the baby's gender in a few months, until then, waiting is all you can do. For now, its bed time."

* * *

><p>That night, Chuckie tucked David into bed, and asked his son why he wanted a brother so bad.<p>

"I had a sister and I was 8 or 9 by the time I finally had a brother. Besides, what is wrong with sisters?"

"I have two of them. I want a brother, its not fair that they have each other and I don't."

"But that makes you special. You are the only boy."

"And it stinks."

"Kai and Burgundy are kind of like brothers."

"Yeah, but Kai and Burgundy don't live with us."

Chuckie sighed in annoyance. "Well being the only boys gets you way more attention. Plus, having sisters helps a guy to understand girls a bit, and girls like guys who understand them."

"UUUGGGGHHHH, go to bed Dad, love you."

Chuckie smirked and left the room.

When he slid into his and Lil's bed, Lil asked him a question.

"You think we'll get another boy?"

*sigh* "I hope"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah, two pregnancy stories in a row, sorry. This one is technically a second gen one though, so its different. Anyway, tell me what you think of the story and OCs so far. If you are wondering what the couples are...<strong>_

_**TommyKimi ChuckieLil PhilWally BassemSusie JusAngelica HaroldSavannah DilOC **_


End file.
